


Dopamine, Norepinephrine, and Seratonin

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, high school!au, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Five word prompt "Why don't you explain why.?"Roman stumbles upon something he really wasn’t expecting to see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out way gayer than I'd originally anticipated but it's fantastically gay and I love it

Logan was  _sure_  he’d calculated all of the variables to make sure nobody would find out. All of them except one, apparently. And his single oversight had lead to Roman finding him and Virgil making out in his car. **  
**

Now, this wouldn’t have been as bad if Logan had not been so afraid to come out to his brother, nor would it have been if he’d confessed he and Virgil were dating. That obviously wasn’t the case, so here Logan was, staring at his shocked older brother with his hands still wrapped around Virgil’s waist.

“ _What is going on?_ ” Roman cried, gesturing wildly at the two in front of him. Slowly, Logan detached himself from Verge, settling his hands neatly in his lap.

The night had been so lovely. He’d picked Virgil up at around sunset, which they then watched together. Then they’d ended up in the park and Virgil had kissed him as they held hands and then Vi’s fingers curled into Logan’s hair and Lo clutched at his boyfriend’s hoodie like it was his only lifeline and he just forgot about life for a while. But then Roman had left his impromptu soccer practice that’d been moved to the park due to damage done to the school’s field and found Logan and Virgil attached at the lips.

“Logan,” Verge said with a sarcastically sweet smile, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. “Why don’t  _you_  tell Ro why we’re here in your car?”

Lo adjusted his glasses nervously before spouting off a whole speech. “Well, Roman Vi seems to increase the levels of dopamine produced by my hypothalamus, as well as norepinephrine. Not to the point of insomnia or lessened appetite, but enough to give me heightened effects of said hormones. I also experience a decrease in serotonin, which--”

“Logan, what the  _fuck_  are you talking about?” Roman cut his brother off with an exasperated sigh.

“I’m in love with Virgil…” Logan whispered as he fiddled with his hands, not daring to look up at his brother.

“That’s a lie. We were  _obviously_  just making out for the fun of it. See?” Virgil pulled Logan’s face to his own and kissed him deeply. A surprised gasp escape Logan, but he absolutely melted when Vi locked his hands around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Ew. You guys are gross. I thought  _I_ was supposed to be the romantic one in this family.” Roman’s groans only made Virgil want to mess with him more, but he reluctantly pulled back (much to Logan’s dismay) and gave Lo a smirk.

“You’re  _blushing!_  God, that’s so fucking adorable; I’ve really got to embarrass you more often.” Verge kissed Logan one last time before slouching back in his seat.

“How long have you two been together?” Ro inquired, staring incredulously at the couple.

“Officially for two months, but we weren’t  _actually_  dating for about three months before that. So five months?” Virgil explained. Logan was still too flustered to speak.

“Wow. That’s… that’s really wonderful, Logan. I’m happy that you’ve found someone to be with.” Lo’s eyes flicked up to his brother, who had a soft smile on his face.

“You aren’t mad?”

“Of course not! Coming out is a really tough thing to do. I’m proud of you!” Roman gave Logan’s shoulder a gentle pat before he started to back away. “I’m going to leave you guys to your gross, mushy shit. Later!”

As soon as Roman’s back was turned, Logan found Virgil’s hand and pulled him into another kiss. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore; no need to hide the hand holding and whispers and forehead kisses. And it was so freeing.

The next week, Logan took Vi to meet his family. And the week after that, they went on their first public date. They sat on a park bench that was actually  _in_  the park, not in the parking lot.

Lo hugged Virgil’s patched up hoodie closer to his body as the wind swirled around him. A light arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close and providing warmth. Logan was  _so_  glad that Roman had stumbled upon them that day, or he’d never have been able to experience  _this_  wonderful moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for homophobic language and physical violence! Not to mention some awkwardness

“Hey, faggot,” a voice sneered from behind Virgil. _Max_.

_Just ignore him. He’ll get bored and leave... Right?_

“I’m talking to you, bitch” Max’s hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around.

_Okay, maybe not._

“What do you want, Max? I’ve gotta get to my ride,” Vi sighed, running a hand through his hair. Logan was going to flip if he didn’t get out there soon, and Virgil really didn’t want Lo involved in this mess.

“Aw, is your boyfriend worrying about you?” Malice bled into Max’s voice.

“Yeah, actually. And so is his older brother, so if you want him involved, too, be my guest.” Virgil turned to leave but was flung into the lockers. The locks and clasps dug sharply into his lower back, and his head snapped back roughly into the metal doors.

“I’m not afraid of _Roman_.” Max’s fist held Verge against the lockers. “Nobody’s going to save you from this.”

Verge clawed at his captor in futile rebellion. His brain was going into overdrive as he tried to escape. Normally Logan would be here to help calm the anxiety, but he was still waiting in the car. Oh, god, there was nothing he could―

“Get your hands off my boyfriend,” Logan calmly said from behind Max. A sickening grin grew on the bully’s face as he turned to the nerdy kid.

“Yeah? Whatcha going to do about it, dork?” A two for one deal on beatings? _Fantastic_.

“Logan held up his phone and wiggled it slightly. “Well, I _could_ call Ro and all of his gymnast friends. Of course, that’s only if you wanted to deal with a bunch of ridiculously strong teenagers who spend all of their time propelling themselves around. Or, you know, you could let Virgil go and all of this will be forgotten.”

Vi couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He was just so proud of his boyfriend. Not to mention the lying capabilities of Lo; both of them knew for a fact that Roman was currently at work and wouldn’t be able to pick up, but Max didn’t know that. The bully’s smile faltered slightly before turning into an angry scowl. His hand fell away, and he stalked down the hall, leaving the couple alone.

Virgil threw his hands around Logan and practically squeezed the life out of him. He was so fucking glad that Lo had worried enough to come looking for him. It took a few moments, but Logan hesitantly hugged Vi back, still a little weary about PDA.

“I got you, Vi. You’re okay.”

* * *

  
After what happened in the hallway, Logan drove them to Virgil’s house for a night of cuddling and Disney movies. Thankfully it was a Friday and they’d easily be able to get away with an all-nighter. Almost immediately, the duo forgot about the world around them between light touches and deep kisses. The world, however, hadn’t forgotten about them.

This Friday evening just happened to be the same day that Virgil’s older brother Patton had decided to visit from college. The brothers didn’t contact each other often due to their busy schedule, so Verge _may_ have neglected to tell Patton about his relationship. Consequently, Pat walking into the living room and seeing what he did was quite the shock.

Virgil and Logan were curled together, Vi’s head resting on Logan’s chest. They gazed lovingly at each other for a few seconds before Lo leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Virgil’s lips. Patton froze in the doorway, taking in the sight.

Last time he’d visited, Logan and Virgil were just friends. Sure, Virgil had invited Logan to their family Christmas, and they’d of course sat together, but that didn’t mean they were _dating_. But, now that he thought of it, the two had often invaded each other’s space, and Virgil was _very_ particular about space, and _oh my god_ they’d been dating this whole time!

Virgil gently pulled away from his boyfriend with a smile, his eyes flicking to the television but freezing halfway. His jaw dropped as he saw Patton in a similar state to his own. Vi scrambled up and straightened his clothes as a blush sprinkled his cheeks. Technically, he hadn’t _tried_ to hide his relationship from Patton; it’d just kinda… happened. And now that was coming back to bite him in the ass.

“Well, this sure is a surprise!” Patton grinned, any traces of his previous shock seemingly gone as he looked between the embarrassed teenagers.

“ _I CAN EXPLAIN!_ ” Virgil rushed. His expression was panicked; his eyes flicked back and forth rapidly as he tried to find something to ground himself on.

“There’s no need, kiddo. As long as you’re happy and _safe_ , I’ll accept whatever you do. So if you do decide to, you know, then―”

“God, Pat, no!” Verge was bright pink now, the embarrassment sinking deep. “Logan’s―sorry for outing you, babe―asexual. And even if he weren’t, neither of us really have any interest in that stuff.”

Pat visibly relaxed, the tension in his shoulders that he had not even realized he’d had drained from him. “Good. So, how long have you been together?”

“Six months now,” Logan finally spoke. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Vi, still in need of some comfort from a dual outing. Verge understood his silent language and pulled him even closer, softly resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“That’s just wonderful! You two are so cute together! Well, I’m going to make some dinner; is there anything you two would―”

“PIZZA!” the couple yelled in unison, falling back onto the couch in a fit of giggles.

“Gotcha, kiddos!” Patton’s already wide grin grew even more as he turned and went back into the kitchen. His little brother had finally found someone to make him happy.


End file.
